Flechazo
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Hercules x Aladdin. Yaoi. Gay. Dos Querubines de Eros (Cupido) hacen de las suyas flechando a los dos héroes, amigos y ahora quizas... algo mas...?


**El Flechazo**

Lo primero que abre nuestra historia, es un inmenso y largo bostezo, salido de la inmensa boca expresiva de uno de los pequeños querubines, al servicio del Dios del Amor, Eros, también conocido, como Cupido.

Estoy cansado de lo mismo…

¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó otro Querubín a su lado, quien volaba con mucha más atención, mientras con un telescopio portátil parecía observar algo a la distancia, para luego, apuntarle con un arco y una flecha y disparar. Solo para luego, buscar otro punto.

No sé, las mismas historias, el mismo cuento…

¿Estás cansado de servir al amor?

No, no, no es eso… Es solo que…. Argh… creo que me llama la atención algo diferente a los demás…

¿Diferente cómo?

Quiero nuevas historias, nuevos personajes, amoríos distintos a los que estamos acostumbrados!... No lo mismo de siempre, un chico travieso, una chiquilla romántica, zasss y… todo perfecto… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?

El otro Querubín miró hacia ambos lados, como temiendo ser escuchados por alguien más.

No lo sé Ágape… si el jefe se da cuenta de que andamos jugando nos va a…

Calma, calma, Fraternio! No se dará cuenta… tú no le dirás, yo no le diré… y listo! Luego volvemos a solucionar todo y se acabó…

Fraternio se rascó la barbilla, volvió a mirar y asintió accediendo.

¿Y a quien se te ocurre? ¿Has tenido ya alguien en mira?

Mmmm… bueno la verdad si… he visto ya una pareja…

Quieres flecharlos a los dos.

No… ellos ya están flechados…

No entiendo. Quieres decir que… OHHHHH… ¿Harás que se enamoren nuevamente?

Jijijiji…

Ohhh Ágape, eres un travieso jejeje…

Lo sé… mira en mi telescopio, esta es… la pareja que tengo en la mira… jijiji….

¿Y cuando dices que llegarán tus amigos? – Preguntó Megara un poco desinteresada.

Jeje… pues, espero han de estar por llegar hoy mismo. – Dijo Herc levantando con una sola mano un mueble entero para limpiar. – Les conocí hace mucho tiempo, cuando era yo un aprendíz de héroe apenas… él ya era un héroe consagrado…

¿Aquiles?

No, no, él no es de aquí. Viene de otra tierra, Agrabbah.

Nunca la he oído nombrar. – Dijo Megara acostándose en el sofá que Herc volvió a colocar en su puesto.

Seguro te agradará, son una pareja bastante agradable.

¿Son? ¿Pareja?

Ah si… me faltó decirte, Aladdin vendrá con su Esposa, la princesa Jasmine jeje. Son bastante nobles pero igualmente hay que tener limpia la casa ¿no?. No todos los días nos visita alguien de la realeza.

Digamos que no me llevo bien con las niñas ricas…

Oh vamos Meg, dales una oportunidad. Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno Musculoso, si ellos son tus amigos, entonces, serán mis amigos también. – Dijo ella tomándole las manos y sonriendo.

Gracias Meg. – Le dijo Hercules, tomándole las manos y dándole un beso corto en los labios, justo cuando sonó el timbre. – Deben ser ellos!

Hercules se apresuró hacia la puerta y la abrió. Justo para encontrar la imagen de quienes esperaban. El chico delgado, joven y moreno de largos cabellos se encontraba en la entrada con una inmensa sonrisa. A su lado, la princesa Jasmine, hermosa y muy bien arreglada y junto a ellos, su amigo y transporte, la alfombra mágica.

Herc!

Al! –

Al verse ambos se abrazaron, se vieron las caras y se saludaron apretándose las manos.

Ha pasado el tiempo. – Dijo Hercules.

Asi es. Me alegra de haber mantenido el contacto por cartas. Te acordarás de… -

Jasmine, por supuesto. – Completó Hercules. – Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar princesa, no es gran cosa, pero espero sea de su agrado.

Por el contrario Hercules. – Dijo Jasmine. – El honor es mío. No soy nadie comparada a un héroe y Semi Dios como tú, no existe honor mas grande.

Oh vamos… basta… - Dijo Herc sonrojándose.

He hemmm… - Se aclaró la garganta una persona que se colocó al lado de Hercules.

Oh… ella es Megara, mi prometida. Ellos Al, Jasmine y su… alfombra… eh…. Llamada…

Solo dile Alfombra. – Se rio Al. –

Oh claro, Alfombra jeje… me parece que se llevará muy bien con Pegaso…

Estoy seguro que si.

Pasen adelante… adelante…

Gracias. – Dijo Jasmine siendo la primera en pasar.

Ven, te mostraré la casa. – Dijo Megara, mas por cortesía que por iniciativa propia. La Alfombra se les unió.

Vamos Aladdin, pasa, ahora quiero mostrarte algunas cosas que he conseguido con esto de ser héroe en Grecia…

Vamos Herc…. AUCH! –

¿Qué pasó?

Aladdin miró a sus espaldas y se sobó temporalmente una nalga. Sintiendo como si algo, le hubiese punzado.

Nada… es solo que sentí como si… - Al se volteó y lo primero que vió fue el rostro atento de Hercules. Solo que ahora… lucía… distinto… - Como si… me… hubiese… puyado…

Hercules alzó una ceja.

Pues te has de haber traído un cactus desde Agrabbah ¿no? Jaja…

Si… jeje… seguramente ha sido… eso… jeje… tienes… una sonrisa muy…. Eh… contagiosa…

Jaja gracias. Dijo Herc. Pero termina de pasar, ¿Quieres?

Seguro, si…

Aladdin, pasó a la casa. Y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, el brazo de Hercules quedó expuesto mientras una larga flecha, invisible para sus ojos, venía proyectada por los aires, hasta clavársele en el brazo.

Auch! – Se quejó Hercules.

¿Te has puyado tu?

Hercules miró hacia el cielo, estando casi seguro, de que fuese lo que fuese había venido desde el cielo. Pero… no encontró nada allí… ni en su brazo…

Si… - Dijo no muy seguro. –

Han de ser hormigas… algunos pequeños animales pican como un escorpión de desierto. Puedo asegurártelo.

Parecía cámara lenta, el movimiento en que Hercules se volteó hasta finalmente, quedar de frente, con aquella inmensa sonrisa adelante.

Aladdin… lucía jovial, como siempre. Simpático. Ojos grandes. Cabellos lisos hermosos. Bien peinado. Figura delgada, piel hermosa canela…

Repentinamente… era aún más… agradable… de lo que era antes…

Tu… risa… también es… eh… contagiosa jeje… - Comentó Herc repentinamente sintiéndose nervioso.

Ambos parecían ahora sumamente ansiosos, riéndose de manera nerviosa.  
Al igual que los causantes de dicho lío, quienes reían pero por disfrute desde las alturas de los cielos, mientras la puerta de aquel hogar, se cerraba.

Para las horas de la noche. Ambas parejas se encontraban cenando en una larguísima mesa de comedor. Aún y cuando no fuese directamente un príncipe, Hércules poseía los lujos y el dinero de una forzada carrera, como salvador y héroe de toda Grecia y eso, le traía, bastante beneficios.

…Y pues verán, después de haber vendido mi alma en ese fracaso amoroso, fue que conocí a Herc… y… la recuperé… - Dijo Megara sonriéndole a su prometido, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tienen una hermosa historia juntos. Aladdin me ha rescatado también en inumerables ocasiones…

Tú no te quedas atrás Jasmine. – Dijo Al viéndole.

Desde lejos, algo parecía resonarles a los querubines.

Ágape. ¿Crees que los flechamos mal? Pareciese que siguen enamorados de sus novias.

No, no. Estoy seguro de que los fleché a ambos… han de haber comenzado a sentir los efectos de la flecha, solo que…

¿Solo que qué?

Mmmm… ¿alguna vez has leído las normativas del uso de flechas?

No.

MMmm… sabes si… ¿los mortales pueden amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

No lo sé…

Ambos se miraron un rato y luego ambos parecieron caer en cuenta de algo muy importante.

NOS VAN A FREIR VIVOS! – Dijeron a coro.

Está prohibido que los mortales amen a dos personas a la vez! – Dijo Fraternio.

Lo sé, lo sé! Pero pensaba que por prohibido se referían a… IMPOSIBLE!

Ash… son dos palabras muy distintas….!

LO SEEE…. Pero entre tanta metáfora y literatura griega, ya no comprendo nada del todooo…

¿Qué vamos a hacer? No se puede revertir el efecto de las flechas!

Mmmm… no, no se puede… creo… que simplemente… ellos tendrán que escoger…

La idea de dejar ese círculo, triángulo, o cuadrado amoroso abierto, les generó temor. Pero por ahora, no podrían más, que volverse, meros expectadores, de lo que ya habían ocasionado.

Al volver las miradas temerosas hacía los chicos, notaron que ya la pareja de Aladdin y Jasmine se encontraban acostados en la cama. Ya era bastante tarde y la luz de la luna llena inmensa, entraba por la ventana.

Psss… - Se escuchó un siseó. – Al… AL! – Un susurro.

Aladdin se despertó con cuidado de no molestar a Jasmine. Y vio a Hercules en la ventana, con la luna detrás de él.

Herc…?

El musculoso le sonrió.

Quería… mostrarte algunas cosas… si no es molestia claro….

Aladdin se emocionó. Pero, volteó a mirar a Jasmine, acostada en la cama y sintió duda. Volvió a mirar a Hercules, no muy claro de lo que sentía y mucho menos, de lo que debía hacer.

Si… vamos! –

Aladdin se levantó en silencio y saltó la ventana quedando junto a Hercules, quien posó una mano en su hombro y se lo llevó junto a él.

Después de caminar poco rato. Ambos hombres llegaron frente a un inmenso y clásico templo griego.

Wow… que es… esto? – Preguntó Aladdin.

Éste… es un templo a Apolo y Jacinto.

¿Apolo y Jacinto?

Si… verás… -

Antes de entrar al templo. Herc se agachó hasta el piso y tomo una flor hermosa, de las cuales había en abundancia alrededor del templo.

Esta flor… es un Jacinto…- Dijo entregándosela. – Se dice… que en otro momento, esta flor, fue en realidad, un hombre joven, igualmente llamado Jacinto, que cayó enamorado junto al Dios Apolo.

Jacinto… ¿Y Apolo? – Preguntó Aladdin cayendo en cuenta. – Do…dos…. Hombres? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Asi es. – Dijo Herc también extrañado ante su sorpresa. - ¿Te sorprende eso? Es… algo muy común en Grecia…

Pues… en… Agrabbah yo no… - Dijo Al como si nunca lo hubiese podido considerar. – Nunca crei que… eso… fuese… permitido…

Es… difícil explicarle al corazón lo que se permite y lo que no, creo… jeje… -

Las palabras de Hercules, le confortaron el corazón y sus dudas.

Si… creo que tienes razón…

De cualquier forma, Jacinto, perdió la vida en un trágico accidente. Y para poder mantener su recuerdo vivo. Apolo, convirtió su cuerpo en una flor, al que le puso su mismo nombre, Jacinto.

Aladdin observó dicha historia en las paredes del templo. Estando completamente sorprendido, ante un mundo nuevo que parecía abrirse ante sus ojos.

Algo que jamás había si quiera considerado, pero que repentinamente había descubierto y era sencillamente… maravilloso…

Herc… - Dijo Aladdin un poco temeroso. - ¿Por qué de repente, me muestras todo esto?

Esa pregunta, pareció emboscar al héroe. Quien miró hacia abajo, como si se preguntase a si mismo y a su propio cuerpo, por qué…. ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Creo… que… algo dentro de mi… quería que conocieses esta historia… -

Aladdin le miraba con atención. Sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo lógicas, pero quizás por el sentir lo mismo… las entendía…

Creo que… en… otra vida… - Dijo Herc hablando mas desde sus sentimientos que desde su razón. – Me habría gustado, que fueses mi Jacinto.

La luna pareció brillar en los ojos de Aladdin.  
Quien miró la flor que tenía en las manos. Hercules sonreía sumamente avergonzado. Y con otra emoción más reflejada en su rostro y su mirada…

…Tristeza…

Aladdin posó la mano en el rostro de Hercules suavemente, pidiéndole que le mirase. Hércules aceptó.

De alguna manera sé ahora… que habríamos sido… una grandiosa pareja… -

Hercules sonreía lloroso. Al, hacía lo mismo.  
Y con mucho respeto y suavidad, Aladdin llevó su boca a la mejilla de Hércules depositando un beso muy suave en ella. Para luego sonreírse tranquilos.

Vamos de regreso… no vayan a despertarse y preguntarse donde estamos. – Comentó Herc.

Si… asi es… - Completó Aladdin y juntos regresaron por el sendero.

Uyyy… eso estuvo cerca… creo… creo que nos salvamos… - Comentó Ágape

De alguna manera, no me esperaba esto… pero bueno, al menos el jefe no se ha enterado y…

No me he enterado ¿de qué?

Ambos querubines se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz en despegarse del telescopio por el cual observaban juntos.

JEFEEE… SR. CUPIDO!... Amor de amores… amorsito, amorsote, Senor… - Dijo Fraternio.

Enterarse de… de… DE LO MUCHO QUE HEMOS TRABAJADO. – Completó Ágape.

¿Creen que nacía ayer?... Ya me he enterado de lo que han hecho…

¿Hecho? ¿Hecho, hacer que?

Violar la normativa de la empresa, enamorando a dos seres de mas de una persona.

Ágape, se puso blanco, rojo y blanco nuevamente.

Ahhh eso… eso jeje… eso es…. Está prohibido?... creí que era imposible y…

Nada es imposible. – Comentó Cupido muy sabiamente. – Mas tampoco deben jugar con los sentimientos de los mortales. Esos sentimientos, son sus armas mas poderosas.

Fraternio se arrodilló a sus pies.

PERDONNN… PERDON! PIEDAD! NO ERA NUESTRA INTENCIÓN!

SIII, SOLO ESTÁBAMOS ABURRIDOS, TODO UE IDEA DE ÉL… YO SOY UNA BLANCA OVEJA – Dijo Ágape.

Claro que no!

A callar. – Les calló el jefe. – Los dos son culpables, tanto la mente maestra como el cómplice. – Dictó. – Pero por esta vez, se los dejaré pasar, siempre y cuando no le hagan daño a otros mortales…

OH SI SI, SENOR. NO LO VOLVEREMOS A HACER.

GRACIAS SU MAGNIFICENCIA!

…De cualquier manera… nuestras flechas no son mas… que unos catalizadores…

Cata que…? – Preguntó Ágape, mientras el Dios Eros, suspiraba y perdía la mirada hasta abajo, acercándose a mirar a las parejas que se despedían para separarse en el regreso de la visita

Catalizadores… aceleradores… - Aclaró. – Nuestras flechas, no pueden enamorar a dos personas que no hayan estado anteriormente predestinadas a estarlo… solo les ayuda, a despertar o caer en cuenta repentinamente… apresurar el proceso…

Un beso y una despedida muy cortes, compartieron Hercules con Jasmin y Aladdin con Megara.  
Para luego inevitablemente, al tener que despedirse entre ellos, darse un abrazo, muy, muy sentido…

Quizás el orden en que el amor ha llegado a sus vidas, tenga la última carta esta vez… o la educación cultural… o la integridad y sinceridad de los mortales… pero… si de algo puedo estar seguro. Es que, pocas veces se flecha a dos personas tan únicas… y tan afines el uno al otro… como esos dos que recién acababais de flechar…

Los héroes se separaron y terminaron de despedirse justo antes de que la alfombra partiese llevándose a la pareja de Agrabbah y la puerta del hogar greco se cerrarse.

Je… me recordaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando fleché igualmente a un Dios y a un hombre que terminó convertido en flor… jaja… que tiempos aquellos…

**Fin.**


End file.
